FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a waist encircling belt to be worn by non-swimmers and includes a pair of interior, relatively electrically insulated electrical conductors which are in turn connected to a belt attached signal transmitter and power supply. The belt is constructed of water impervious material and houses two sets of electrical contacts electrically connected to longitudinally spaced portions of the conductors and including contact portions which project through the belt from the interior thereof.
Each contact portion exposed to the exterior of the belt is enclosed within a outwardly opening housing including an upper vent port such that rain water or perspiration contacting the outer surface of the belt will not be operative to electrically bridge the exposed contact portions. However, should the wearer of the belt fall into a body of water the exposed electrical contact portions will be bridged in order to complete the circuit to the signal transmitter.
Operatively associated with the signal transmitter is a signal receiver and the receiver, upon receiving a signal from the transmitter, is operative to actuate an alarm remote from the belt.